Deliciosos Sueños Humedos
by Davina Salvatore
Summary: Stefan y Bella se conocen desde siempre ambos estan enamorados pero son los mejores amigos y por miedo a perder su amistad continuan asi aunque sus amigos digan lo contrario, pero en una pijamada todo puede cambiar...(todos humanos)
1. Chapter 1

**POV STEFAN **

Toqué su piel blanca y suave con mi dedo índice. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando hacerlo, las horas eran tortuosas al estarla viendo sin poder tocarla, y no es tanto como no poder porque solo estaba a centímetros de mí pero, ¿cómo le explicaría tal acción?

¡Oh, lo siento, pero quería saber si eres tan suave como aparentas ser!

NO, definitivamente no.

Afortunadamente hoy lo estaba haciendo, por fin experimentaba tocar su piel. Se removió entre mis brazos y mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento al creer que la había despertado. Mi mano se mantuvo suspendida en el aire, deje de respirar esperando alguna señal de cambio, los segundos transcurrieron y al observarla, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Mi dedo siguió por el camino de su hombro, aunque la desviación hacia su pecho me estaba tentando, sin embargo la respetaba demasiado como para aprovechar la ventaja que ahora mantenía sobre ella.

Paré un instante en el borde de su sudadera, baje un poco, solo unos cuantos centímetros y descubrí la unión de su hueso, en vez de continuar hacia su brazo opté por bajar a su cintura, no era lo mismo ya que esa parte de su anatomía estaba cubierta por una gruesa tela con agujeros, la cual llama pijama. La prenda debía ser tres veces su talla y me impedía poder admirar sus curvas, aun me preguntaba el paradero del regalo de Reneé la navidad pasada. Peor era nada así que traté de disfrutarlo ya que no sabía si volvería a pasar.

Percibí un hueco que desaparecía si seguía, pensé que tal vez era su cintura, esa curva que apenas y se distinguía, que solo una vez había admirado, esa vez en la cual mi alocada y querida amiga Caroline la había obligado a ponerse el diminuto traje de baño que se moldeaba justo en esa zona creando un hermoso arco, tan apetecible. La humedad en mi boca me hizo tragar, deseaba tanto probar ese arco, sentir el dulce de su piel, la suavidad y el olor que desprendía mi Bella.

Un suspiro salió desde su pecho, dio un giro y quedó frente a mí, su pequeño brazo me envolvió y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, el cual subía y bajaba más rápido que las alas del colibrí.

—Stefan —susurró.

Una sonrisa idiota se formó en mis labios, quería creer que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Porque sí, yo Stefan Salvatore, el chico más tímido y anticuado de Mystic Falls, estaba infinitamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, Isabella.

Ella era la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, tímida... que había conocido, amaba todo de ella, era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela. En los cinco años que nos conocíamos nunca habíamos peleado y conectábamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

¿Que por qué no se lo había dicho?

Fácil, ella solo me veía como su amigo, aunque Bonnie siempre me había insistido en decírselo. Que nunca sabría si ella me amaba si no se lo preguntaba, pero me daba miedo perderla, alejarla de mi lado. Si ella se enteraba perdería su amistad y me odiaría, eso es lo más seguro, porque, ¿cómo un ángel me querría?

Rocé con mucho cuidado su mejilla, la cual estaba rosada, era la cosa más tierna de ella. Por lo regular siempre que estaba a su lado sus mejillas se sonrosaban, al principio creí que era porque le gustaba pero después lo descarté, ya que muchas veces me había dicho lo buen amigo que era, aunque nunca había disminuido.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Escuché un fuerte gemido al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Sí! ¡Así! —seguían gritando, volteé a ver a Bella, gratamente seguía durmiendo, si que era de sueño pesado.

— ¡Ahhh! —un grito más se escuchó pero era muy grave, como si fuera de...

— ¡Charlie! —gritó una mujer, se escuchó como la voz de Jenna, la tia de Elena y Jeremy, algunos de mis amigos.

Charlie era el jefe de policía de Mystic falls y padre de mi ángel prohibido. Por supuesto que no sabía que yo estaba de pijamada con su hija porque le daría un ataque al corazón o descargaría su arma en mí.

Los gemidos continuaron, seguidos por golpes en la pared, como si...

Borré tal imagen de mi mente, solo de conjeturarlo la piel se me erizaba, no era muy grato estar escuchando lo mucho que disfrutaban. Cierta parte de mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo los estragos. Más aun cuando un pequeño y redondo trasero se restregaba en esa parte, ya que Bella se había soltado y girado de nuevo, adoptando una posición más "cómoda". Me alegró que se llevara con ella mi mano, uniéndola a la suya como si fuera su peluche, la colocó cerca de su corazón y rozaba su pecho derecho, mi problema aumentó. ¡Demonios! Sabía que era mala idea dormir con ella, pero cómo negarle algo. Eso era imposible, yo le daría hasta mi vida si me la pidiera.

Muy despacio me deshice de su agarre y me levanté, removiendo un poco la cama, tomé el seguro de la puerta y lo giré. Estaba por ir al baño cuando Bella volvió a hablar, diciendo algo que no llegué a entender. Su pie empujó la cobija haciéndola caer y su larga pierna se asomó. Su cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada, sus largas y espesas pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas sonrosadas. La agujerada sudadera dejaba descubierto su hombro derecho y sus labios rosados y gruesos brillaban a luz de la luna. El importuno sostén se veía por uno de los huecos y las largas piernas, dobladas hacia atrás, me invitaban a acariciarlas. Estaba removiéndose inquieta y una de sus manos bajó peligrosamente al que sería mi cielo, cuando al fin llegó, la metió entre esa unión virginal que tanto deseaba.

¡Oh! No.

Haber estado tanto tiempo sin actividad física, estaba haciendo que tuviera un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarla, era tan doloroso.

Respiré un par de veces tratando de calmar a mi amigo y pensando en lo que mi anhelado suegro estará haciendo en la habitación contigua. Después de haberme calmado, regresé junto a Bella y ella rápidamente me abrazó, subiendo su mano. La tomé y llevé a mis labios, la besé, después la llevé a mi nariz y olfateé, imaginándome que era esa parte de su cuerpo que besaba y olía. Ella la soltó y llevó a mi pecho, opté por recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo.

Los gemidos seguían y ya no pude más, bajé su sudadera por su hombro y lo besé.

Subí hacia su cuello oliendo y besando, hasta el hueco que se formaba en su garganta, el olor era tan concentrado en esa parte, una mezcla de flores, entre fresias, rosas y fresa. Me volví loco y saqué mi lengua pasándola por toda la longitud de su cuello, sentí su pulso acelerado y mordí.

De los labios de Bella salió un ligero gemido y sus manos viajaron a mi cabello, tomándolo con fuerza y jalándolo en momentos, momentos en los cuales mis mordidas resultaban ser más duras. Mi mano derecha viajó hacia su pecho, lo tomé, sorprendiéndome de lo suave que era, se amoldaba a mi mano. Le di un pequeño apretón mientras subía hasta el lóbulo de su oído.

Al llegar a mi objetivo, lo tomé entre mis dientes cerrándolos un poco, pasando la punta de mi lengua.

Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía deleitándome, al parecer Bella seguía dormida solo que respondía a mis caricias entre sueños y cada poco susurraba cosas.

—Te amo —le confesé al oído.

Seguí besando y Bella me separó.

Al dejar su oído, me levanté un poco apoyando mis bazos en la cama, ya estaba encima de ella con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron, esos dos pozos marrón que brillaban con la escasa luz, sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color escarlata y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, con la confusión reflejada en su mirada.

Sonreí de lado y la miré directamente, lo que estaba por hacer era mi suicidio, pero necesitaba sacarlo y asumir las consecuencias.

—Espera, ¿qué es ese ruido? —preguntó haciendo una mueca volteando hacia la puerta.

Los gemidos de Jenna y su padre estaban aumentando de volumen, al igual que los golpeteos a la pared que se mezclaban con el chirrido de la cama. Su cabeza giró tan rápido que creí que se descolocaría el cuello, su rostro tenía una clara expresión de sorpresa, vergüenza y asco.

—No me digas que... —Se quedó callada por lo que estaba a punto de decir, haciendo que su rostro subiera de temperatura.

— ¡Ahhhh! —el grito de su padre se escuchó.

Sí que era un semental, eso de llevar horas teniendo sexo desenfrenado era estar en un muy buen estado físico, y yo que pensaba que podía sufrir paros cardíacos, si como no...

Después de tremendo grito, todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. La puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abrió y unos pasos se dirigieron al baño. Seguro era Charlie ya que se oían muy fuertes, cerró la puerta del baño y el ruido de agua correr se escuchó.

—Shhhh, no hables —le susurré a Bella, ella asintió y su gesto me indicó que no pensaba hacerlo.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y abrir, Bella dejó salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y yo lo respiré gustoso.

— ¿Por qué ríes?

¿Acaso había reído?

— ¿No te parece graciosa la actividad nocturna que está ejerciendo tu padre? —le contesté con otra pregunta y una gran sonrisa, no todas las noches te enteras de cosas.

—No. Es más bien vergonzoso —dijo con cara de asco.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez? —le pregunté, de verdad que sí tenía esa duda.

—No —dijo muy bajito.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cada cuánto lo escuchas? —le volví a preguntar.

—Diario —gimoteó y me abrazó, escondiendo su sonrojo en mi cuello.

¡Diario! Si yo escuchara a mis padres hacer eso "diario", mi mano tendría ampolla o ya estaría en una olla con mi nombre en el panteón municipal de Mystic.

Espera. Así que...

— ¿Qué haces... —No pude terminar de formular mi pregunta, ni siquiera había pensado cuando ya estaba saliendo de mis labios. Bella levantó de golpe su cabeza entendiendo lo que estaba por preguntar— ...cuando...? —seguí sin poder terminar, la duda me mataba, pero más me mataba el tener que preguntarle.

Nosotros jamás habíamos hablado de sexo, los dos éramos demasiado tímidos como para llevar ese tema a conversación, mi cara seguramente ya estaba tan roja como la de ella.

Mi cabeza mantenía un remolino de imágenes donde Bella estaba desnuda y tocándose en ciertas zonas, gimiendo, sudando, nombrándome. La tensión aumento en la zona baja de mi cuerpo, sentí el aire escapar de golpe y el cuerpo palpitar.

¡Auch! Otra vez mi amigo. Solo que ahora Bella sí que sería testigo.

—Sí —habló después de varios minutos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. ¿Sí? ¿A qué?—. Sí es lo que estás pensando —aclaró.

— ¿Tú? —¿En serio lo hacía?

—Sí.

Mi amiguito creció.

No lo puedo creer. ¿Bella? ¿Mi amiga? ¿La tímida chica que yo amo, se... masturba?

—No pongas esa cara —reprochó—. No eres el único que lo puedes hacer y no soy tan tímida como crees —confesó.

Estaba sin palabras y sí, una parte era porque no lo creía, pero por otra porque trataba de tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo que no era tan tímida?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres tan tímida?

—Bueno, sí soy tímida, pero también tengo necesidades. Quedaría mejor que no soy tan virginal. —Bueno, eso me gustaba más—. Al parecer... tu... —trataba de decir, su mirada bajó y yo la seguí hasta mi erección.

Una oleada de calor me recorrió el rostro. ¿Que no me había tranquilizado ya?

Su mano bajó por mi pecho hasta rozar con sus dedos mi gran problema, el aire se me escapó haciéndome gemir, era tan placentero sentir sus frágiles dedos recorrerme y acariciarme.

—Bella —gemí.

—Shhh, que nos van a escuchar —me calló.

Subiendo y bajando su mano, el aire se me atoraba en la boca, quería gritar pero no podía. Al llegar al borde de mi pantalón, lo tomó y estiró, metiendo por el hueco su mano, siguió con mi bóxer y tocó mi pene. ¡Santo cielo! Si seguía así no tardaría en correrme.

—Bella, para —logré decirle.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó sin detenerse.

—No voy aguantar —le confesé. El tono de súplica inundo la habitación apenas en un susurro.

—Hazlo —me dijo—, quiero...

Y lo hice, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida me arrolló, esto sí que era el cielo, sentí como el calor refugiado en mi estómago me recorrió hasta hacerme gemir fuerte. Pero Bella me silenció con su boca, esto sí que mejoró, sus labios eran tan dulces. Mis pantalones estaban mojados y Bella me sonrió sacando su mano. Lo siguiente me dejó en shock; se llevó la mano a la boca y con su lengua, pequeña y roja, lamió todo el residuo que dejé.

La tomé de sus mejillas y la besé, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente. Rocé con mi lengua su labio, pidiéndole permiso para enterrarla y experimentar su boca, me fue concedido el permiso, toqué su lengua y ambos gemimos ante tal sensación, era tan suave y flexible, cálido.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos besándonos, pero un fuerte golpe nos separó. Parecía como si hubiesen golpeado la puerta. Volteamos rápidamente hacia su puerta con pánico, faltaba que Charlie nos hubiera descubierto y ahora sí que no la contaba.

Otro golpe se escuchó junto con el gemido de Jenna. ¿Volvieron? ¡No descansaban! Y tan serio que se veía el jefe Swan.

—Charlie, sigue, sigue —le ordenaba gritando.

Bella se llevó su mano a la cabeza con un bajito no.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Ya no aguanto —me dijo—. Todas las noches tengo que soportar escuchar a mi padre teniendo sexo y ya no aguanto, ya no... —Hizo una pausa.

—¿Ya no qué? —le incité a seguir.

—Ya no es... suficiente... mas... mas... masturbarme —dijo muy bajito, dificultándome escuchar.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? —me animé a preguntar, había pensado en: ¿Y para qué son los amigos? Pero yo quería dejar de serlo.

—Sí —me contestó.

Uní de nuevo nuestros labios, mis manos viajaron de sus mejillas a su cuello, bajando por la desviación de su pecho y pasando por las dos protuberancias que eran sus senos. Recorrí su plano vientre hasta llegar a su pubis. De un movimiento, le saqué la sudadera y de paso mi playera. Quedó ante mí la diosa que era mi ángel, trató de cubrirse con sus brazos pero se lo impedí. No me podía negar admirarla.

—Eres hermosa —le confesé.

— ¿Stefan? —Estaba por besar sus pechos cuando me habló.

Levanté mi cabeza para escucharla atentamente.

— ¿Qué me dijiste cuando escuchamos a mi padre?

Cierto, ya no tuve tiempo de contestar.

—Dije... —Me acerqué un poco más a sus labios, los rocé con los míos y sobre ellos susurré—: Te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo —le confesé por fin.

—Pero... ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? —me dijo en tono acusador.

—Porque pensaba que tú me rechazarías y te perdería. Yo no quiero perderte y sé que es egoísta, pero no te pido nada, solo que me mantengas a tu lado, que me dejes amarte, yo... —Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

—No llores —dijo mi ángel, limpiando mi mejilla—. Yo no puedo ni quiero alejarte. Fuiste muy egoísta —Me sentí mal por ello, yo quería lo mejor para ella—, por no decirme que me amas, eso nos hubiese facilitado las cosas. —Sonrió.

— ¿Tú? —La esperanza y felicidad surgieron en mi pecho.

—Sí, Stefan, yo también te amo, desde siempre. —Sus labios me tocaron y besaron con cariño, todo su amor estaba en ese beso, y el mío no se quedaba atrás—. Yo siempre te he amado y amaba ser tu amiga, por eso es que siempre te lo repetía, porque creía también que eso serías siempre. —Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su mano me acarició—. Y lo seguiría siendo porque mientras tú seas feliz yo lo seré, por ser como eres, por ser gruñón, sobreprotector, amoroso, tímido, cariñoso... ser, porque soy feliz amándote —concluyó, derramando una cristalina lágrima.

—Bella, yo también siempre te he amado y yo también soy feliz amándote, porque sería todo lo que tú quisieras, todo lo que tú necesitaras, todo lo que tú amas.

—No —me dijo poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios—. Yo nunca te pediría que cambiaras para poder amarte, yo nunca te pediría que cambiaras para que fueras lo que yo quisiera, porque yo te amaré como eres, por lo que eres, aun si fueras un vampiro, te amaría, porque eres tú... Stefan Salvatore. Por eso te amo, por ser tú.

—Sí, yo también te amo, Isabella, porque mi amor es libre, porque jamás te exigiré nada, porque jamás seré posesivo, porque jamás seré egoísta.

—Sí, Stefan, eso es lo que trataba de decirte.

Sonreí, ya que esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas en uno de sus muchos libros* que se encontraban detrás de nosotros, en su librero. Jamás le condicionaría mi amor, jamás la trataría como un objeto, jamás le exigiría que me amara, jamás la cambiaría...

— ¿Me perdonas? —le pregunté. Me miró un poco confundida—. Por haber tardado tanto.

—Claro, te comprendo—me dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! —gritó Charlie.

Una carcajada se me salió y Bella la acompañó.

—Entonces... Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —le pregunté.

—Sí —contestó, iluminándome con el brillo de sus ojos.

—Y, ¿me ayudarás? —ahora me preguntó ella— ¿O me dejarás frustrada? —Hizo un hermoso puchero.

—Jamás.

Tomé su cara y la besé, nuestras lenguas bailaban frenéticamente, mis manos volvieron a recorrer el camino hacia su pubis y por fin pude meterla entre su ropa, enrollé uno de mis dedos entre sus rizos y ella gimió en mi boca, mi amigo ya estaba reviviendo.

Bajé otro poco y pude sentir la humedad que mis caricias le producía... bueno, y los sonidos de fondo que nos excitaban.

Acaricié la protuberancia que entre sus pliegues estaba y ella se retorció debajo de mí, con otro de mis dedos le acaricié la entrada a su vagina. Bella tomó mi pelo y lo jaloneó de lo mucho que disfrutaba. Aceleré el ritmo y ella gritó, liberándose.

Tal como me imaginaba, sudorosa, gimiendo, nombrándome.

— ¿Fue suficiente? —le pregunté.

—No. —Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí. ¿No? Sí, Stefan, cómo vas a lograr satisfacer un ángel. No eres nada—. No, porque aun falta. —Una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su cara. Mis ánimos subieron, ¿así que aun faltaba?

— ¿Segura que quieres seguir? —Debía preguntarle. Nunca la lastimaría.

—Sí.

La volví a besar bajando su bóxer, acaricié sus piernas y subí hasta sus pechos. Le acariciaba por encima cuando ella bajó mi pantalón junto con mi bóxer. Sentí que no era justo estar desnudo mientras ella seguía con su sostén. La levanté pasando mis manos por su espalda, encontré su cierre y lo desabroché, bajando los tirantes de éste por sus hombros. Cuando por fin logré tenerla sin ropa, me deleité con su cuerpo, era tan hermosa, sus pechos estaban bien formados y en la cima de estos habían dos botoncitos rosados que me llamaban a probarlos. Su abdomen estaba plano y esas deliciosa curva que formaba su cintura me incitaba a recorrerla, tenía unas largas y blancas piernas que terminaban en dos rosados pies.

Bella por su parte no despegaba la vista de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le pregunté acercándome para besar su cuello.

—Por supuesto que me gusta. ¿Y a ti?

—Seguro.

Seguí besando su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo. Bella gemía y sus manos me recorrían la espalda.

Bajé a sus pechos, el derecho lo tomé con mi boca y el izquierdo con la mano, chupaba y acariciaba con mi lengua. Mi mano apretaba ligeramente dándole un masaje.

Había olvidado el tiempo que llevábamos acariciándonos, cuando escuché como el agua de la regadera caía, Bella me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja y volteé hacia el reloj de su buró. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, la hora en la que Charlie se levantaba. ¿Cómo le haría si no dormía?

Cinco minutos duró duchándose cuando salió y 20 minutos después la puerta principal se cerró. Jenna, supongo se había duchado con él, porque dos pares de pies se escucharon salir. Ahora sí, estábamos solos.

Oficialmente hoy era 20 de junio, mi cumpleaños número 18. Caroline, mi segunda mejor amiga, llevaba dos meses organizando la gran fiesta ya que su mejor amigo cumpliría la mayoría de edad y pronto se iría a la universidad. ¡Me había corrido de mi propia casa! Según ella, "porque no podía ver nada hasta que fuera el gran momento". Uff, ni que fuera quinceañera o novia. ¡Si no me iba a casar!

Por lo que le pedí a mi amiga Bella que si me daba refugio por una noche.

**FlashBack**

—Bella.

Mi amiga volteó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me podría quedar hoy a dormir en tu casa?

—Pero...

—No te preocupes si no puedes, ya buscaré donde quedarme.

— ¡No! —me gritó—. Es que... Charlie.

Y entendí su indecisión.

—Sí, bueno, le diré a Damon—le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡No! —volvió a gritar con sus mejillas rojas—. Puedes quedarte conmigo, pero deberás subir por el árbol.

Le sonreí.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Y dime, ¿por qué haremos pijamada?

—Caroline. —Con esa única palabra, Bella entendió.

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me dijo Bella.

—Sí que es feliz —le contesté besando su mejilla.

Nos acariciamos de nuevo hasta que Bella tomó mi miembro entre sus manos acariciándolo, ascendiendo y descendiendo, lo dirigió hacia la entrada de su vagina, estaba por entrar cuando recordé...

—Bella. Condón —le dije.

—No importa —me contestó—, tomo anticonceptivos.

—Pero...

—Control menstrual.

Me callo, empujando mi miembro lentamente. Sentí como se rompía algo a su paso y Bella gemía de dolor. Decidí no moverme para no lastimarla hasta que ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me empujó hacia ella.

Me movía en un principio muy lento, entrando y saliendo delicadamente. Pero el fuego en mi estómago me volvió loco, aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas.

— ¡Ahhh! Stefan —gemía Bella, haciéndome enloquecer aun más.

—Bella —grité al momento, en que el segundo mejor orgasmo de mi existencia me recorría.

— ¡Stefan! —gritó al mismo instante que yo.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y acaricié su cabello mientras recuperábamos nuestro aliento.

—Este será el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida —hablé después de varios minutos.

—Este será mi mejor sueño húmedo —me dijo ella.

Volteé a verla y ella me sonrió.

—Todas las noches en las que mi padre está golpeando la pared, yo me imaginaba que eras tú el que me acariciaba.

Sonreí ante tal confesión, así que yo era su sueño húmedo.

— ¿Entonces por eso no me separaste al principio? —le pregunté—. Creí que eras de sueño pesado. —Sonreí.

—Exacto, por eso seguía durmiendo. —Me sonrió de vuelta.

Nos besamos de nuevo, esto apenas comenzaba. Este también sería mi mejor sueño húmedo, pero sin duda sería mi mejor cumpleaños, porque estaba con la mujer que amaba y que nunca dejaría de amar.

* * *

reviews ;D

Besos


	2. Chapter 2: Punto de Vista Bella

**Bella's POV**

Me removí entre sus brazos, podía sentir el toque gélido de su mano que recorría desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

No estaba segura de que fuera un sueño, porque mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que no, que esto era real. Pero yo sabía que solo en un sueño era como podría estar en sus brazos.

Él era el ser más hermoso, cariñoso, amable y comprensivo que había tenido la fortuna de conocer. Lo malo o bueno es que era mi mejor amigo.

Había soñado tanto tiempo con esta dulce caricia. Él me había tocado tantas veces durante este largo tiempo, pero no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía, esos antiguos roces solo habían surgido de la reacción al levantar el brazo y tocar "accidentalmente" el mío, al tomar mi mano para poder correr juntos y así ganarles a nuestros competidores, al limpiar mis lágrimas por haber tropezado...

Este era un roce más cálido, intimo. El roce que solo se le da a la persona que más amas en el mundo, a la persona que deseas por sobre todas las cosas, a la persona con la que anhelarías pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado... Esa persona que te corresponderá.

Solo la punta de sus dedos me tocaban con el miedo de que fuera a romperme. Sin duda no lo haría, pero que me quemaba a su paso. La piel me cosquilleaba y estaba segura de que me dejaba una marca con un mensaje que decía "mío".

El roce fue descendiendo y sentí como el borde de mi sudadera se deslizaba por mi hombro y el toque gélido me volvía acariciar.

Su mano siguió bajando hasta toparse con la incómoda sudadera —que me impedía seguir sintiéndolo— y se detuvo un momento en la curva de mi cintura.

Imaginé como la molesta tela se fundía con mi piel y su mano volvía a acariciarme, bajando lentamente hasta la unión de mis piernas. Esperé a que bajara pero esto no sucedió, la molestia creció en mi interior, pero su dulce tacto me conmovió. El sueño se hizo más real al saber que así era mi Stefan, dulce. Sonreí ante aquello y un satisfactorio suspiro se escapó de mis pulmones.

Abracé el cuerpo de mi Stefan y lo miré a los ojos, los cuales brillaban en la oscuridad, escondí mi rostro entre su pecho y respiré su aroma. La felicidad me inundó internamente, poco faltó para que me levantara y brincara sobre la cama.

—Mi Bella —me susurró Stefan al oído.

—Stefan —le contesté.

Con solo nuestros nombres nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos. No hacían falta más palabras, la forma en que mi nombre salía de sus labios me lo indicaba.

Seguimos abrazándonos por más tiempo, los suyos me sostenían contra su duro y cálido pecho, mientras los míos le rodeaban por la espalda. De sus labios salía una hermosa melodía que solo yo lograba escuchar. Y los latidos de nuestro corazón resonaban contra mi oído, el subir y bajar de sus pulmones me confortaba. Los ojos se me estaban cerrando. En mi mente bailaban imágenes de Stefan, recuerdos del chico al que amaba de toda la vida. Desde un pequeño niño de ojos verdes hasta el joven alto y rubio/castaño que era hoy en día, pasaban ante mis ojos. El recuerdo de su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía  
apareció en un instante, el calor subió por mis mejillas.

Stefan rozó una de ellas y la temperatura aumentó a pesar de la frialdad de su piel. Me removí un poco y le besé la barbilla. Él sonrió ante tal gesto y yo me giré, acomodándome para que dejara de observarme. Él me envolvió de vuelta entre sus brazos tarareando a mi oído.

Sin embargo, de repente se alejó de mí. Me giré para observarlo y ya no estaba. La desesperación se apoderó de mí y giré a todos lados, llamándolo. Él no respondió.

Me abracé a mis piernas y me mecí llorando.

¿Por qué se había alejado de mí?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

La oscuridad me envolvía impidiéndome la visión. Resignada, me recosté de lado y metí mis manos en la unión de mis piernas. Lágrimas seguían bajando, atraídas por la gravedad y mojando mi piel.

Stefan me había dejado. Sabía que era un sueño, él jamás me amaría. Stefan era la persona más noble que conocía, el que siempre estaba a mi lado pero no por ello me amaría. Había sido una tonta al pensarlo.

El colchón se sumió y unos cálidos brazos me envolvieron entre ellos. Giré mi cabeza y allí estaba. Allí estaba mi amigo mirándome fijamente. Sus manos acariciaban tiernamente mi cuerpo. Tomó una de mis manos y la besó, después la soltó y yo la posé en su pecho.

Nuestros ojos seguían conectados, su cabeza bajó hasta la altura de mi cuello, lo besó y mordisqueó lentamente. Un desconocido calor me recorrió el estómago, de mi garganta salió involuntariamente un gemido. Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso y susurré su nombre de placer.

Sus caricias fueron subiendo a mi odio y al llegar a su objetivo lo mordisqueó al igual que mi cuello. Seguimos acariciándonos y de repente todo me pareció muy real. Algo en el fondo me decía que no era un sueño, pero también algo me decía que sí lo era. Dos contrariedades me impedían disfrutar.

La positiva —que me decía que no era un sueño— iba ganando contra la negativa —la que decía que era un sueño. Cuando mi amigo susurró:

—Te amo.

Un clic me alertó. Si antes estaba combatiendo la positiva contra la negativa, ahora era la verdad que les pedía la guerra.

Abrí mis ojos asustada. Era o no un sueño. Vi a Stefan recostado de lado entre mis piernas, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y todo se encontraba en penumbra. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora uniendo evidencia. Por una parte relacionaba los hechos con mi sueño, por otra se preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios hacía abrazada a Stefan si no era un sueño?

Recordé rápido la parte importante de mi sueño, la que me había hecho despertar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunté.

No sabía si lo había dicho en verdad, pero había sonado tan real que... lo creí.

Su sonrisa se acentuó y un brillo cruzó sus ojos. Estaba por responderme cuando escuché ruidos.

—Espera. ¿Qué es ese ruido? —le pregunté.

Ya había aceptado que todo había sido un sueño y lo que ahora más temía era que esos ruidos fueran de Charlie.

Suficiente tenía con lo que vivía cada noche como para pasar la vergüenza de que alguien más lo supiera. Volteé hacia donde provenían los ruidos pero solo estaba la pared.

—No me digas que... —No pude terminar, era tan... ¿degradante? ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Raro? Inevitablemente la temperatura aumentó varios grados en mis mejillas.

Y para confirmar mis sospechas, un fuerte gemido resonó. Era tan grave que lo reconocí como de Charlie.

El silencio nos envolvió y pronto escuchamos la puerta abrirse seguidos de los pasos pesados de mi padre. Esperé a que se escuchara algo más, no fue mucha mi espera ya que seguido el sonido del agua corriendo inundó la casa.

—Shhh, no hables —me susurró Stefan.

No pensaba hacerlo, pensé contestar, pero solo pude indicárselo con la mirada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría enfurecer a mi padre?

De nuevo la puerta se abrió y mi padre —imaginé— había regresado al lado de Jenna. Solté el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en mis pulmones. Miré a Stefan y él inhaló profundamente y una imperceptible mueca se formó en sus labios. Digo imperceptible porque solo la hace cuando está feliz y tranquilo y, conocía de memoria sus gestos, lo sabía diferenciar.

— ¿Por qué ríes? —le pregunté.

No había sido precisamente el momento más relajado el que habíamos pasado unos minutos antes.

— ¿No te parece graciosa la actividad nocturna que está ejerciendo tu padre? —me preguntó riendo.

—No. Es más bien vergonzoso —le contesté.

Claro que no era gracioso, era repugnante.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez? —me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Suspiré frustrada, bueno fuera que sí.

—No —le dije, pero apenas y me salió la voz. La vergüenza me llenaba.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cada cuánto lo escuchas? —preguntó.

Sabía que no quería ser entrometido y que tampoco lo hacía para saber el chisme, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal.

—Diario- le confesé escondiéndome entre su cuello. Aproveché la oportunidad disfrutando ese roce entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué haces... —trató de preguntar pero las palabras se le atoraron. Yo levanté la cabeza rápidamente imaginando lo que estaba por preguntar— ...cuando...? —tartamudeó sin poder formular su pregunta.

Mis mejillas se pintaron seguramente de un rojo intenso. Stefan era mi amigo, pero jamás hablábamos de esos temas, eran como vetados por nosotros. Ni siquiera hablábamos de citas, lo cual agradecía enormemente, no soportaría sus anécdotas con otras chicas. Pero ahora que él me preguntaba —o mejor dicho, trataba— sobre sexo, me hizo sentir bien, quería contarle todo. Los sueños que tenía con Stefan me golpearon vilmente haciendo que mis bóxer se humedecieran. Decidida le respondí.

—Sí.

Él me miró un instante preguntándose a que me refería, cuando la claridad llegó, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y un pequeño bulto aumentó entre nosotros.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó incrédulo.

¡Por favor! Ni que fuera tan puritana.

—Sí —contesté. Está bien que no fuera tan abierta, pero tampoco era estúpida para no saber—. No pongas esa cara —reproché—, no eres el único que lo puedes hacer, y no soy tan tímida como crees —confesé, después de todo, no decía nada del otro mundo.

Él pensó en ello y pronto me volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres tan tímida? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron al preguntar.

Bien, no era "tímida" la palabra adecuada.

—Bueno, sí soy tímida, pero también tengo necesidades. Quedaría mejor que no soy tan virginal —aclaré. Él pareció aliviado, y estar de acuerdo. El bulto aumentó y yo agregué—: Al parecer... tu... —Bueno, traté de agregar mirando hacia abajo, hacia el "bulto", haciendo alusión a su "amigo".

Mi mano se dirigió hacia su amigo, digo mi mano porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre su miembro. No sé realmente cómo le hice para llegar, pero lo que sí sabía era lo que se sentía tenerlo entre mis manos.

Un gemido salió de sus labios nombrándome y yo lo callé, ya que al parecer mi padre estaba tomando fuerzas. En realidad no sabía qué hacer, pero la intuición me llevó a subir y bajar la mano y acariciarlo.

—Bella, para —me dijo dificultosamente.

No me imaginé por qué quería parar. ¿Lo estaría haciendo mal? Si así era, lo haría como él quisiera.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté sin detenerme.

—No voy aguantar —me dijo entre jadeos. Si así era...

—Hazlo —le dije—. Quiero... —que lo hagas, estuve por decir, ya que "no aguantó". Sonreí al saber que había logrado hacerle ese "favor". Saqué mi mano de entre sus pantalones y la curiosidad me llenó, ¿a qué sabría? Sin pensarlo me llevé la mano a la boca y lo saboreé.

Él me miró sorprendido y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Atrayéndome hacia él, me besó. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos, la fricción creaba corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo mi ser. El aire me faltaba pero no por ello lo dejé ir.

¡ZAZ!

Un golpe nos separó, volteé asustada hacia la puerta. Por un momento vi a Charlie parado en la puerta apuntando con su arma a Stefan. Parpadeé asustada y me di cuenta que solo fue mi traicionera imaginación. Stefan también miraba hacia la puerta y al comprender que solo era la siguiente ronda...

—Charlie, sigue, sigue —le ordenaba gritando Jenna.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. NO otra vez no. ¿Que no tenían llene?

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Stefan.

—Ya no aguanto —le dije—. Todas las noches tengo que soportar escuchar a mi padre teniendo sexo y ya no aguanto, ya no... —Hice una pausa.

— ¿Ya no qué? —me incitó a seguir.

—Ya no es... suficiente... mas... mas... masturbarme —logré decir.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? —me preguntó.

Lo miré con sorpresa. ¿Era en serio? Asentí.

—Sí —le contesté.

Unió de nuevo nuestros labios, sus manos viajaron desde mis mejillas a mi cuello, bajando por la desviación que formaba mi pecho. Sus manos recorrieron mi vientre hasta llegar a mi pubis. El oxígeno faltaba a mis pulmones, y de un movimiento, mi sudadera desapareció. Avergonzada tapé mis pechos con mis brazos y el rubor subió como era costumbre por mis mejillas. Stefan los tomó y los separó para poder observarme. Sus ojos brillaban aun más.

—Eres hermosa —me susurró con adoración.

Su cabeza fue bajando lentamente en dirección a mis pechos. Recordé lo que me había despertado y que no pudo responder.

— ¿Stefan? —Levantó su cabeza para escucharme atentamente—. ¿Qué me dijiste cuando escuchamos a mi padre? —pregunté con vacilación.

—Dije... —Se acercó un poco más a mis labios, su aliento dulce se mezcló con el mío y sobre ellos susurró—: Te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo —me dijo. En su voz escuchaba un tono de adoración.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? —lo acusé, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque pensaba que tú me rechazarías y te perdería. Yo no quiero perderte y sé que es egoísta pero no te pido nada, solo que me mantengas a tu lado, que me dejes amarte, yo... —Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

—No llores —le dije, limpiándole la mejilla—. Yo no puedo ni quiero alejarte. Fuiste muy egoísta —le acusé de nuevo, pero no trataba de hacerlo sentir mal, solo que entendiera el tiempo que llevábamos perdido—, por no decirme que me amas, eso nos hubiese facilitado las cosas. —Sonreí tranquilizándolo y disminuyendo la dureza de mis palabras.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, Stefan, yo también te amo desde siempre —le confesé, me acerqué a sus labios, si no lo entendía con palabras entonces se lo diría con caricias. Él me respondió con la misma intensidad en sentimientos—. Yo siempre te he amado y amaba ser tu amiga, por eso que siempre te lo repetía, porque creía también que eso serías siempre. —Me separé lentamente de él para decirle lo que tanto había anhelado y dibujé una sonrisa, llevé mi mano a su mejilla para rozarla delicadamente—. Y lo seguiría siendo porque mientras tú seas feliz, yo lo seré, por ser como eres, por ser este gruñón, sobreprotector, amoroso, tímido, cariñoso... ser, porque soy feliz amándote —le confesé. Una traicionera lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla.

—Bella, yo también siempre te he amado y yo también soy feliz amándote, porque sería todo lo que tú quisieras, todo lo que tú necesitaras, todo lo que tú amas.

—No —le dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Yo nunca te pediría que cambiaras para poder amarte, yo nunca te pediría que cambiaras para que fueras lo que yo quisiera, porque yo te amaré como eres, por lo que eres, aun si fueras un vampiro, te amaría, porque eres tú... Stefan Salvatore. Por eso te amo, por ser tú.

—Sí, yo también te amo, Isabella, porque mi amor es libre, porque jamás te exigiré nada, porque jamás seré posesivo, porque jamás seré egoísta.

—Sí, Stefan, eso es lo que trataba de decirte.

Él me sonrió.

— ¿Me perdonas? —me preguntó. Yo le miré confundida—. Por haber tardado tanto —aclaró.

—Claro, te comprendo —le contesté sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! —gritó Charlie.

Charlie volvió con sus actividades y Stefan soltó una carcajada que me animé a seguir.

—Entonces... Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —me preguntó.

¿Estaba preguntándome lo que estaba preguntando?

—Sí —contesté deprisa, pero cómo diría que no después de todo.

Los ruidos siguieron y el calor se volvió a formar en mi estómago.

—Y, ¿me ayudarás? —le pregunté—. ¿O me dejarás frustrada? —Hice un puchero.

—Jamás.

Se acercó a mí, y volviendo a acariciarme bajo el bóxer, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas y sus labios subieron a mis pechos. Me removí entre sus brazos, era tanto lo que me hacía sentir que creí que podría explotar. Luces brillaban ante mis párpados cerrados. Y ente las luces, el rostro más hermoso me miraba con dulzura. Las caricias aumentaron. En un momento Stefan me preguntó si estaba segura y para aclarar tomé su miembro dirigiéndolo a mí. Sentí dolor, para que negarlo, pero éste se disipó rápidamente. El amor que Stefan me mostraba arremetía ante cualquier sufrimiento. Pronto llegamos al clímax juntos y nos acurrucamos uno junto el otro.

—Este será el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida —habló después de varios minutos.

—Este será mi mejor sueño húmedo —le confesé.

Volteó a verme y yo le sonreí.

—Todas las noches en las que mi padre estaba golpeando la pared, yo me imaginaba que eras tú el que me acariciaba.

Me sonrió al saber mi gran secreto.

— ¿Entonces por eso no me separaste al principio? —me preguntó—. Creí que eras de sueño pesado. —Sonrío.

—Exacto, por eso seguía durmiendo. —Le sonreí de vuelta.

Ya que este sin duda había sido mi mejor sueño húmedo... Porque aunque nosotros estuviésemos juntos, Stefan sería por siempre mi mejor sueño. Mi mejor sueño húmedo.


End file.
